a birthday (date) to remember
by sincerelyhecate
Summary: 'He wasn't a little kid anymore. Yet his gut was wrenching with unease and his chest felt tight, trying to fend off the frustration that was threatening to spoil his day. All because of the way his boyfriend seemed to be forgetting his birthday.' In which Jason won't sulk if his boyfriend forgot his birthday. Nope. Percy thinks Jason's just cute. Rated G. Jason/Percy; Jercy.


**Author's Note:** This is written for this year's Jercy Week on Tumblr. This work is self-betaed, so all mistakes are completely mine. Given that I haven't posted anything for over a year, you can see that my writing is in decline lately, so I apologize in advanced.

* * *

Jason was trying hard not to sulk.

Given that he was twenty-three years old (only since a few hours ago) and a full-fledged demigod, appointed Pontifex Maximus at 16 and defeated a titan at the tender age of 15, that was supposed to be easy. Turned out it wasn't.

He wasn't a little kid anymore. He knew that much. Yet his gut was wrenching with unease and his chest felt a little too tight, trying to fend off the frustration that was threatening to spoil his day. All because of the way his boyfriend seemed to be forgetting his birthday.

Yep, it was the 1st of July, the day Jason came into this world, courtesy of his father's overactive sex drive and his mother's capability of falling for the same mistake twice. It's not like he wasn't supposed to be born, per se, it's more to the fact that he had a pitiable childhood to begin with that highly implicate the former suggestion.

The past was not important. He knew that much. He supposed his thoughts have been in the negative because he had been looking forward to this day so much since the past week, ready to be basked in love and happiness by his loved ones, only to have Percy answering "Friday. Why?" when he, as absentmindedly as possible, asked his boyfriend what day it was that day.

Frowning, Jason sipped his coffee half-heartedly as he watched Percy slowly flipping pancakes in the sizzling pan, adorably yawning as he blinked the remainder of his sleep away. On Jason's last birthday, Percy had woken him up with a breakfast in bed and lots of kisses that still sent his stomach fluttering whenever he remembered. The year before that, he was brought in by their friends for a surprise picnic at the strawberry fields, Percy trying (and failing miserably) to sing him a love serenade while a hysterical Piper played the guitar as she tried (and failed miserably) not to cackle with laughter.

His boyfriend is silly and lovable and all kinds of amazing. Whenever he was focused onto something that'll make Jason happy, he strived to make it perfect just so he could kiss that smile off Jason's lips. He made Jason felt wanted and appreciated, something he could never imagine before he met with the seven.

Maybe that was it. Maybe he was being spoilt too much. Life before the war with Gaea and her giants was a life he hardly wanted to remember, raised by wolves and trained by the legion to be a child soldier. The moment he met his family, his real family with Thalia and Percy and the rest of his amazing friends, life could've never been more rewarding. He spent his 17th birthday with an actual celebration for the first time, paper crown on his head and a cake (spiked with candles! Mortals are weird) and lots of hugs and kisses and lots of confetti and presents. He never had one when he was still a praetor; his life back then was just filled with training and battling and serving the Roman legion.

He was never one to be familiar with the way the world work beyond the camps and their little flat he and Percy shared together. Perhaps they stopped celebrating birthdays the moment you grew up into an adult? That couldn't be it, he's an adult for five years now. Or could it be that Percy and their friends had only kept on celebrating his birthday to make up for the ones he missed during his childhood? That seemed to be likely, and they're probably stopping soon since he had a lot of birthday parties already, and Jason's limbs suddenly felt like lead.

He didn't want them to stop.

He's being ridiculous, he knew, yet he couldn't stop the nausea in the pit of his stomach at the idea of his birthdays ceasing to be celebrated. Jason felt like laughing, albeit bitterly, at himself. Him, Jason Grace, a natural leader, stoic and capable and completely _mature_ , was about to lose his head over something as stupid as birthday parties.

"Jason? You've been staring over your mug for the past ten minutes."

Percy's concerned voice fortunately managed to stop his ridiculous train of thoughts from heading towards wherever ridiculous place it was going. He started with a little jerk, chuckling slightly as he worked for a smile on his sullen face. "Nothing."

Making a thoughtful face, Percy hummed softly as he pushed a plate of blue pancakes into Jason's direction. "Eat up, we have a lot to do today."

"We do?" He absolutely hated how relieved he felt then, feeling the warmth seeping back his insides. Perhaps they didn't forget—

"Of course! The new temple wouldn't finish by itself without us, and Reyna needed our help dealing with the minor god, remember?" The tone of his voice was amused, somewhat. Probably at how Jason's shoulders significantly dropped after hearing him speak. Percy chided gently, "I'm done eating my breakfast and you barely finished half your coffee, let alone eating yours. Cheer up."

He pecked Jason's temple. Somehow, the weight on Jason's shoulders lifted a bit. Percy's kisses do wonders, and they're his absolute favorites.

"This day will be over before you know it."

Oh. Ouch.

He's lying if it didn't hurt a bit, but Jason steeled his resolve. Least of all things, he shouldn't be petty over these kind of matters today of all days. He's not a kid and he's not going to act like one. Jason Grace, son of Jupiter aka Olympus' big boss, is a responsible adult.

"Okay."

 **xxx**

"Wow, you look cheerful." Piper jested good-naturedly as she walked alongside Jason on their break, intending to head over for lunch together. New Rome was gloomy under the darkened sky, mirroring how Jason felt on the inside. He shrugged, eyes scanning over the small copy of blueprint on the clipboard Annabeth gave him while his mind barely registered anything he was reading. Aware at the lack of answer, Piper halted on her tracks and grabbed Jason's arm to stop him as well.

"What is it, Pipes?" Jason tried to look at anywhere but Piper's face. He knew that as soon as he saw Piper's expression, he'll be compelled to spill his guts, and he's interested in anything but that.

"Spill."

 _She's scary,_ Jason thought as Piper effortlessly read through him. One would expect that from the daughter of Aphrodite, an undeniable expert in feelings and emotions. But of course, no way in Hades would he actually confide in her over this stupid anxiety. Because it's what it was: stupid.

"Um, there's nothing to spill?" Jason chuckled as he tried feigning nonchalance, but even he knew how unconvincing he looked while saying that. Piper's eyes narrowed, her kaleidoscopic irises turning a tad darker. Jason could've sworn he would actually let all of his worries tumble off his mouth and embarrass himself in the process, _or_ Piper would just charmspeak him into it, because she looked like she was about to do so.

Oh, no. He would rather jump into a river than having to complain to his friends that they're forgetting his birthday like a 5-year-old.

"Uh, do you know what day it is today?" He decided to divert the subject, and the first thing that popped into his mind was that stupid question. This birthday thing was driving him insane. Piper looked slightly taken aback before cautiously answered, "It's Friday. Why?"

Jason's heart squeezed painfully at her reply. _Not Piper too._

"O – Oh." His voice actually cracked for a bit, and he absolutely hated it. Hated himself for actually caring a little too much about this. Hated his anxiety for feeling like he lost something so wonderful, which he actually did, but he's not mulling over that too.

Piper looked confused at his reaction. Her worried expression deepened as she reached for him, her eyes searching his face as she contemplated on her next course of action. Jason gave her a smile, intending to brush her off. He needed time alone.

He could celebrate his birthday alone. No one would care, right? ( _Or no one actually cared._ )

Piper suddenly smiled knowingly, as if some revelation had dawned on her. "Well, if you're talking about tomorrow— "

"Uh, could you go ahead without me? Um. Bathroom."

"Wait, Jason!" He ignored her, regretting this childish act he did on a whim as he strode past her. He heard a distant voice that sounded vaguely like Annabeth's calling Piper's name, and using that as a distraction, he walked faster around the corner of a building, intending to lose her. He wasn't stopped, so he guessed that worked.

He's a twenty-three years old adult, and he was behaving like this. Slowing down, Jason came to a stop near a pole and sat down, feeling ashamed for treating his best friend like that.

Piper wouldn't let him get away with it, though. He knew that much.

 **xxx**

"Hey." Percy's gentle voice greeted him, their shared bed creaking lightly as Jason felt Percy's weight dipping the mattress. He kept his eyes closed, praying that sleep would come faster. Vaguely registering his boyfriend's arm wrapping loosely around his waist, there was a pang in his gut as he felt Percy's firm chest pressed close to his back. Percy loved being the little spoon, but as soon as he discovered whenever Jason feels sad or moody, he'll wrap himself around his boyfriend like a protective monkey, and Jason would be damned if he was not aching for Percy's touch all day.

It was so sweet a gesture that made him realised how much he loved this exasperating boy, all to the point of heartache. He'd never trade Percy for someone else, and if that made him like a child, he couldn't care less.

"You looked a bit off this entire day and everyone was worried," Percy whispered into his hair. " _I_ was worried. And before anything, I hope you don't feel bad at all about that, since it's our job to be worried for you."

Yes, they're always looking out for each other. That's the thing Jason loved so much about them. He almost hummed in reply before he stopped himself, remembering that he was supposed to be sleeping.

"I thought you needed space, since you looked so lost and bothered. We haven't kissed at all for today," to that, Jason felt his fist tightened around the fabric of the duvet. He missed Percy's lips, "but I could wait a little longer if you need to.

"It's a big day tomorrow," _Saturday?_ "so I hope you're resting plenty." Percy's voice had gotten a bit smaller, or was it just Jason falling asleep? "If you want to, you can talk to me about everything later. I miss your cute laugh and your smooches, and I _really_ miss you mostly. The happy you.

"Because when you're happy," Percy chuckled, although a little sheepishly, "I can stay rest assured that you're happy to be with me. Hm. I'd like to believe you do."

There was some kind of insecurity in his boyfriend's raspy voice as he said that, clearing his throat awkwardly, and Jason was just. _Floored_. Over the fact that indeed, there was no denying it, that Percy has worries if Jason ever felt unhappy being with him. The hesitance when he paused to speak was evident enough.

Jason was stunned, all thoughts of sleeping fading away. A bit flabbergasted, too. But mostly he felt mortified over the mere notion that Percy would even thought Jason could feel unhappy with him. The idea was so absurd that Jason felt a little bit foolish to be anxious over a single birthday missed.

Percy love him beyond that. A birthday is a just another day of the week. The most important thing is that Percy was always there for him, and he was there for Percy. Both had their hearts broken before, both ended up together because they realised they needed each other. Jason felt like smacking himself for being so stupid. To have such ridiculous idea planted into Percy's head was not on Jason's plan in becoming his boyfriend.

Steeling himself (he was pretending to sleep after all), Jason turned around and buried his face into Percy's warm chest. He waited for a reaction. His boyfriend seemed to be a bit surprised at the sudden movement, and as Jason felt his cheeks heating up from embarrassment, Percy just tightened his arms around him.

 **xxx**

Jason woke up to a kiss on his neck. The mattress was dipped slightly farther to Jason's left, so he could've guessed that Percy was sitting up at the edge of the bed, his figure probably looming over him as he watched Jason sleep.

Another kiss, this time on his nose. While his brain was still sluggish from his sleep-induced stupor, Jason barely heard a huff of laughter, and a whisper of, "Wake up, sleepyhead."

He hummed, no intention in getting out of bed for today. He slept peacefully in Percy's arms, but being anxious over nothing yesterday had been so draining, he wanted to lie down all day. With Percy, preferably, enjoying the warm sunlight filtering through their window, and the smell of brownies and coffee…

 _Wait_.

Jason cracked his eyes open. There his boyfriend was, his breath fanning over Jason's face as he stared into Jason's eyes, foreheads just an inch away from touching each other.

"Hi," Percy greeted, huffing a smile before withdrawing to sit up straight, looking very much comfortable in a baby blue sweatshirt and bed hair, his lovely sea-green eyes twinkling as he watched Jason slowly came to wakefulness. There was a tray on the bedside drawer, and Percy drew a mug from it before passing it to Jason.

"Um, what's this for?" His insides twitched a bit as he asked the question innocently. His mind was in the gutter, tangled of emotions like relief that _of course, of course he wouldn't forget his birthday_ , and apprehensiveness that told him _not to get his hopes up_. Jason's tired eyes cleared up as he rose to a sitting position.

"Did you forget? Today's your birthday, silly," Percy sniggered, brushing their noses together. "Happy birthday, you big dork."

For the first time that day, Jason knew that the smile he's sporting on his own face was genuine. He's so happy that all of his stupid worries faded away like wispy clouds on a bright day, so pleased that he didn't care if Percy was one day late. Everyone make blunders (Percy does them on a daily basis), and Jason was always ready to forgive him, like what he's about to do now.

"I was thinking of making it a tradition," Percy was speaking, a huge grin on his face, "making breakfast in bed and spoiling the heck outta you."

"You're a day late, though" Jason teased, wearing an exaggerated pout on his lips. Percy raised his eyebrows and checked his wristwatch.

"What are you talking about, Jason? _Today_ is the first of July. Here." Percy turned his wrist so that Jason could see the face of the watch. It revealed the number '1' in a tiny square that indicated the date of the day, emphasizing that Percy had been right.

Huh.

Jason froze up, a bit stupefied at the revelation. Slowly, he could feel his blush blooming from his cheeks all down to his neck, resisting the urge to bury himself in his pillow as he looked at Percy struggling to contain his laughter. So much for the angst yesterday, and it was just for nothing. Turned out the one who blundered was not Percy but him, for a change.

Percy's voice was trembling as he tried to keep the laughter in. "What are you so shocked about, your eyes are getting real huge just now."

Jason was so, _so stupid._

"I just realized how dumb I was being."

"Hm?" His boyfriend wrapped an arm around him, eyes bright with mirth as he said, "I thought I'm supposed to be the dumb one in this relationship?"

"Give yourself more credit, you're smarter than you look." Jason paused, hesitating the urge to tell, _to whine_ to Percy about everything. But then _this_ was Percy. He gave in, his voice a tad too small than he intended it to be. "I thought you forgot."

"Hey, _you_ should be giving me more credit," Percy accused in a playful tone. "I've been waiting the whole week for today, okay? I endured Annabeth pestering me about work, the unfinished temple, you being down yesterday, looking like I've forgotten about your birthday…"

An awkward silent.

"… wait."

Jason was sure his face was giving him away. He turned his puppy eyes mode on. Like, full hard mode on, bracing himself as Percy opened his mouth, because nothing good would be coming out of it.

"You are such a baby."

"Shut up."

"Oh my gods, that's why you were so quiet! You looked like your soul has taken a trip to the underworld, and now I realised it was because you were _sulking_. Hah!" There was no stopping him now. Percy threw his head back dramatically before cracking up in hideous cackles. Jason was positive he was beet-red now, shoulders drawn in to his ears as he sipped his coffee quietly.

"You're so cute. _Gods_. Can you be any cuter?" Percy wrapped himself around Jason, mimicking to bite his skin before laying his head on Jason's bare shoulder.

"I hate you."

"No, you don't."

He made a show of sipping his coffee loudly, trying to pretend he didn't hear Percy, because of course, he loved Percy so much to even consider denying him.

Shoulders still shaking from unabashed laughter, Percy took the tray from the drawer before placing it on Jason's lap. There were pancakes drenched in syrup and swirls of cream, a plate of home-made brownies decorated with blue icing, a jar of strawberry preserves, and several slabs of toast. Jason felt full just looking at the hearty meal.

"Eat up, hot stuff, we have lots to do today."

"We do?"

Percy looked at him, unimpressed. Jason watched on as he pulled his sleeves up his veiny arms as if he was preparing for a speech. It was his favorite look on him; Percy had mentioned that the sweatshirt reminded him of Jason's pretty blue eyes. "I made a schedule today. Breakfast, and then off to a surprise birthday bash with the lot– "

"Not a surprise anymore," Jason chuckled.

"Hush, you. Next is the aquarium, then we're gonna hit up dinner at my mom's house because she told me to bring you over so that she can fuss over you too, and then we'll end our night with a romantic surprise by yours truly." His boyfriend raised a suggestive eyebrow in an attempt to be sexy.

(And he actually was. Jason was tempted to kiss that smirk off his smug face.)

Nodding slowly, Jason swiped a finger over the pancake and sucked the cream off. Tasty. Percy was a great cook, but right now, he didn't feel like eating. Putting the tray away, he ignored Percy's questioning face as he buried his face at the crook of his boyfriend's neck, relishing the soft thudding pulse against his cheek.

"I'm sorry I was acting miserable."

He felt Percy's lips kissing his hair.

"Don't apologize. Happens to the best of us. I know how much you love birthdays, Jason. I love it too. You look so ridiculously happy every time we celebrate yours, like full on _glowing_ , so I never wanted the day to end."

Jason hummed. His joy was pure and unadulterated; his breathing was coming in short puffs. "Happy Jason is back now, treat him well."

"Aye-aye, captain."

"Can we lie down for a moment? I want to be alone with you just a little longer."

"Sure thing. I can squeeze some smooching time in today's schedule before we head out."

Jason giggled, feeling like a schoolboy with a crush. He couldn't complain to that. After all, Percy's kisses were his absolute favorites.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Favorites and reviews are much appreciated! Thank you for reading! ❤

 **Disclaimer:** All rights reserved of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians and the Heroes of Olympus series belongs rightfully to Rick Riordan. The rest of the plot and any significant else are all specifically mine.


End file.
